Maravillosamente delicioso
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: Continuación y última parte de "Dulces sueños". (Advertencia/ Lemmon)


_Aah~ ¡Hola, hola a todos! Y bien, aquí esta la continuación de "Dulces sueños", (si aún no haz leído la primera parte, te recomiendo que lo hagas para comprender mejor la historia). Cómo verán me emocione bastante al escribirla, no por nada son 6,957 palabras. Además, es el primer lemmon que escribo -3- ¡Así que ruego que guarden sus tomates por esta vez y eviten lanzarlos a mi rostro! :c_

_Esta continuación va dedicada a mi amiga de este sitio; sí hablo de tí, mi querida KuromeDesu. No hemos pasado ni un día sin escribirnos y realmente eres mi alegría de este sitio. ¡Perdona mi pegajosa forma de verte! Intento ser seria xD Y ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarte como Moge-ko debido a tu avatar.~_

**_Advertencia_****_:_**_ Contiene contenido sexual para mayores de 18 años, pero como solo tengo 17 y es mi historia, ¡permitiré que sea apta para todo público! :D_

_Es un verdadero testamento. Me inspiré escuchando al principio "I will" de Ao Haru Ride, luego "Suki kirai" de Rin y Len, y finalmente "Magnet" de Miku y Luka... joder, como me ayudó esta última canción xD_

_Ahora dejó que procedan a leer, ¡espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><em>Una cálida mirada felina la observaba a centímetros de su rostro, mientras que con una mano cogía un mechón de su verdoso cabello y lo acomodaba delicadamente tras su oído. Besó su mejilla logrando que un fuerte y persistente sentimiento se instalara en lo más profundo de su ser. Suspiró para luego volver a observar aquellas pupilas tan únicas como el cielo mismo, preguntándose como podría lograr vivir sin él alguna vez en su vida.<em>

_Acercó sus temblorosos dedos a los rubios y desordenados cabellos de él, regalándole pequeñas caricias llenas de amor; un amor tan fuerte que su pecho quemaba. Su mano bajo acariciando el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su mandíbula, para luego bajar hasta la curva de su cuello y atraerlo levemente hacia ella, juntando sus labios por fin._

_Sintió la calidez y la suavidad de sus labios, para luego probar el sabor de su boca tras profundizar el beso. Al separarse levemente sintió las manos de él sobre su rostro, obligándola a observarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su rostro deseando al instante besar cada lugar visto, pero él calor de sus manos sobre ella lograba que su cuerpo no reaccionara._

_Todo era tan perfecto al estar allí sentados tan cerca del otro, mientras se refugiaban del calor bajo un enorme árbol que jamás ella había visto antes. Todo a su alrededor era completamente desconocido, pero si estaba con él siempre se sentiría como en casa._

—_Te amo, Tsubomi... _—_Susurró con una melodía tan dulce como la miel, tomándola por sorpresa. _—_¿Me amas? _—_Preguntó, sonriendo levemente sin dejar de observarla._

_Sus oscuros ojos se cerraron mientras comenzaba a escuchar a su propio corazón que palpitaba alocadamente. Sonrió, mientras su pecho se llenaba de una felicidad que solo él lograba provocar._

—_No sabes... cuánto te amo... _—_Y fue allí cuando deseó sentirse completamente suya._

_Al escuchar sus palabras él solo sonrió, depositando un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz._

—_Dulces sueños mi pequeña Tsubomi..._

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz que inundaba la habitación. Estiró levemente sus músculos sintiendo una pequeña sensación de satisfacción en el cuerpo, recobrando poco a poco su sentido y sus recuerdos.

Se levantó de golpe, reconociendo al instante en donde se encontraba.

—No es posible... —Susurró, mientras un pequeño y extraño dolor se alojó en su pecho.

Intentó aclarar sus recuerdos bastantes confusos, mientras las escenas comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco. Ella había despertado en la madrugada tras su pesadilla, para luego ir a la habitación de su hermano para ver si se encontraba bien... y luego, ellos se habían besado al dejarse llevar por las fuertes emociones de ese momento, confesando sus sentimientos por el otro. Y por último, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, ella no se encontraba en la habitación de él sino que en la suya.

_Todo había sido un sueño; un sueño tan real y doloroso a la vez._

Sintió una pequeña decepción en lo más profundo de su ser. Era tan claro, ellos jamás se besaron; pero aún así sus labios sentían lo contrario.

_Pero todo había sido una fantasía._

Suspiró al recordar las exquisitas sensaciones que le regalo en su mente, sintiéndolos tan verdaderos que podía aún sentirlos a la perfección.

Él no la amaba, y jamás dejaría de verla como a una hermana.

—Pero todo se sintió tan real... —Susurró al abrazar sus propias rodillas y hundir su cabeza en ellas.

Se percató al instante que esa mañana no había despertado con un horroroso recuerdo del oscuro chico que la atormentaba, siendo reemplazado por él, por Kano. Sonrió levemente, él la había salvado... aunque nada fuera real, él la había rescatado de sus pesadillas como cuando era pequeña.

Un pequeño ruido se escucho desde la sala de estar logrando que se preguntara al instante que hora podría ser. Sintió que su corazón casi se detuvo al verla en su celular.

_-12:16 PM-_

No podía ser aquella hora, no, no y no. ¡Había dormido hasta pasado el medio día!

Saltó de la cama de golpe, sin importarle ni siquiera cambiar su pijama. Corrió rápidamente hasta su puerta para luego dirigirse a la sala de estar. Ella era la encargada de cocinar cada mañana y proporcionarles el desayuno, sobretodo a Seto ya que debía ir a su trabajo; y claramente ninguno la había despertado para no molestarla y dejar que continuara con sus estúpidos sueños de chica enamorada. No, definitivamente ella no quería ser parte de aquella categoría.

Se detuvo de golpe al encontrar a toda su brigada reunida en la sala, a excepción de Seto y Kano.

—¡¿Por qué no me despertaron!? —Exigió con enojo.

—¡K-Kido! —La pequeña albina balbuceo al percatarse de que aquella pregunta estaba dirigida a ella. —E-estabas durmiendo tan cómodamente que Seto no quiso que te despertara. —Agachó su esponjada cabeza con timidez.

Suspiró. Seto eran tan amable, esa era la razón por la cual ella debía de acabar con la arañas u otro insecto que se encontrase en la base.

—¡Danchou! —Sintió como la animada voz de Momo se dirigía a ella, percatándose de que no había saludado a nadie.

Era claro que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpirla cuando estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Mary.

—Hola a todos. —Saludó observando como todas las miradas se posaban a ella de inmediato. —¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó con algo de irritación, logrando que todos al instante dejaran de mirarla, a excepción de Konoha ya que claramente no entendía como ella lo que sucedía.

Continuó parada allí sin que ninguna voz o mirada (aparte la de Konoha) se dirigiera a ella. Notó como habían envases de comida en el suelo y latas de bebidas vacías; un desayuno para nada nutritivo, pero aún así agradeció que hayan comido algo.

—¿Y Seto ya se fue al trabajo? —Su voz se escuchó claramente debido al silencio en el lugar; una pregunta que claramente iba para Mary.

—Mmmm, hoy no fue a trabajar ya que dijo que debía de ir a hacer un encargo, por lo cuál volvería pronto. —Las mejillas de la albinas estaban levemente sonrojadas, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Ya veo... —Su corazón extrañamente comenzó a acelerarse cuando otra duda saltó a su mente. —¿Y K-Kano? —Se maldijo por haber tartamudeado su nombre.

—Él acompaño a Seto con su encargó... —Respondió nuevamente evitando su mirada.

—Mmmm... —Pero que estúpida se sentía.

Continuó parada allí sin entender la actitud de sus amigos, hasta que la llamativa y exagerada voz de su amiga cibernética se escuchó por todos lados.

—¡Aahhh, simplemente no puedo soportarlo más! —Su atención rápidamente se dirigió a Shintaro quien sostenía en las manos el celular en donde la cibernética chica se encontraba. —¡Lo lamento tanto Goshūjin pero a nuestra Danchou no puedo agregarla a tu carpeta de piernas femeninas!

—¡P-pero de que mierda estas hablando! —Comenzó a gritar a su celular con un gran rubor en su rostro.

Y en ese preciso momento ella notó la razón del comportamiento de todos; aún traía puesto su pijama que consistía en una camiseta algo apretada y unos pequeños short que enseñaban sus pálidos muslos.

Claramente ninguno se atrevió a decirle aquello, ya que el encargado de hacérselo saber y recibir sus golpes no se encontraba en casa.

¡Cómo podría estar tan despistada ese día! La razón era obvia; por la culpa del estúpido payaso, idiota, mentiroso y pervertido miembro número tres de su grupo. Las ganas de golpear aquel rostro tan... tan... Se encontró a si misma imaginando su suave piel cerca de la suya, tan cerca como en aquel sueño.

Su sonrojo se multiplico el triple, escuchando a la lejanía los gritos de Ene y Shintaro. Debía de salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir disparada a su habitación, cuando unas delicadas manos tomaron su brazo para detenerla.

—¡Danchou, espere! —Se giró, observando los delicados rasgos de la Kisaragi. —¡Por favor perdone a mi hermano, ya todos lo conocen-_(¡No soy un pervertido!)- _¡Cállate! —Gritó furiosa a su hermano por interrumpirla. —Lo que sucede Danchou es que todos hoy iremos a dormir a mi casa, bueno a jugar, comer_-(Comida)- _¡Dejen de interrumpirme! —Gritó a Konoha por hablar. —Es algo apresurado ya que Kano-san nos llamó en la mañana y organizó esta junta...

—¿Kano, a qué hora, cuando? —Preguntó de inmediato, arrepintiendo al instante.

—Esta mañana como dije, como a las ocho. —Respondió gustosa a sus extrañas dudas. —Ahora estamos esperando a Seto y Kano-san a que lleguen para irnos a mi casa hasta mañana _-(También es mi casa)- _¡Qué te calles hermano! —Una tenebrosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, logrando que todos se espantaran y que el silencio reinara nuevamente en el lugar. —¿Qué opinas Kido-san, quieres venir con nosotros?

Observó como la ansiosa Kisaragi esperaba su respuesta. Su mente estaba bastante distorsionada como para salir con todos sus amigos, especialmente pasar la noche cerca de el rubio, ya que claramente notaría sus nervios al estar cerca de él y quien sabe, podría terminar matándolo.

—Kisaragi-chan... suena divertido estar con todos ustedes, pero hoy tengo cosas que hacer y realmente me he atrasado bastante al quedarme dormida. —Se disculpó, sintiéndose culpable al ver el triste rostro de su amiga. —Lo lamento, para la próxima será. —Sonrió intentando alegrarla.

—Pero Danchou, siempre estas ocupada y trabajando en los quehaceres domésticos, deberías de tomarte un descanso. —Reprochaba algo enfadada la rubia.

—Gracias tu preocupación, pero debo de cumplir con mis deberes. —Respondió intentando estar algo animada y terminar con aquella charla.

—Abuela ya te dijeron que no, estas tan anciana que te estas quedando sorda. —Él pequeño castaño comenzaba a molestar a la rubia como siempre.

—¡Pequeño mocoso te he dicho mil veces que estoy en plena juventud-...!

La puerta principal se abrió rápidamente, entrando con una gran sonrisa el trabajador de la base secreta.

—¡Seto! —La pequeña albina se levantó rápidamente del sofá corriendo hacia él. —¡Te extrañe! —Dijo con algo de tristeza y abrazando el abdomen del chico.

—Pero si ya estoy aquí Mary, no estés triste. —Respondió con tanta dulzura en su voz, correspondiendo inmediatamente el abrazo de la pequeña. —¡Hola a todos! —Saludó alegremente. —Eehh, ¿qué tal Kido?, linda ropa...

Su furiosa mirada acompañada con un leve sonrojo se centro en los iris miel del pelinegro.

—Esta bien, lamento no haberte despertado... pero como estos días no habías dormido bien, y te veías tan tranquila durmiendo que me apenó molestarte. —La melancólica y culpable voz del pelinegro la tranquilizó. —Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien... olvídalo. —Suspiró pesadamente. Era claro que Seto había notado su falta de sueño estos días.

Su atención velozmente se traslado a la puerta principal ya cerrada. Se suponía que el idiota de Kano llegaría con él, y luego todos se irían juntos; pero el rubio no apareció en ningún momento. ¿Dónde estaría?

Se encontró a si misma inquieta y dudosa, preguntándose la razón de su ausencia. Seto debía de saberlo, pero ella no volvería a preguntar por el rubio ya que sería muy notorio.

Esperó ansiosamente que el pelinegro dijera algo de su hermano, pero al parecer él se encontraba bastante entusiasmado hablando con la albina. Espero y continúo esperando allí parada aún vestida de esa manera, todo por algún comentario sobre él.

—Seto-san, ¿y donde esta Kano-san? —Bingo. La Kisaragi la salvó de su ya extremada curiosidad.

—Ehh... realmente no lo sé. Dijo que iría por unas cosas importantes y luego se dirigiría a tu casa mas tarde. —Se encogió de hombros. —Kido, ¿también nos acompañaras?

—Por hoy no, tengo cosas que hacer. —Respondió inmediatamente. —Me iré a mi habitación, que se diviertan. —Se despidió con algo de fingida alegría.

¿Qué cosas importantes tendría que hacer Kano? Las preguntas se amontonaban en su mente cada vez más, sintiéndose algo frustrada. ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto donde y que hacía el rubio?

Los gritos de despedida de sus amigos se escucharon luego de unos minutos, quedando completamente sola por nada menos que 24 horas. Un día tranquilo en el que intentaría despejar su mente lejos de todos a su manera; día de limpieza que claramente comenzaría por su cuarto.

Estaba completamente sola, así que podría usar la ropa que ella deseara. Unas oscuras calzas acompañadas por una holgada camiseta, la cuál hizo un pequeño nudo en el costado quedando más apretada a su cuerpo; además de una rápida trenza que caía por su lado derecho era el vestuario de limpieza de aquel día. Y claramente su ipod no podría faltar.

Limpio cada suciedad de su cuarto, lavó su ropa, incluyendo su amada sudadera lila. Y así continuo con las demás habitaciones de sus amigos, evitando entrar a la de Kano. Ese idiota debería de limpiar su mugre él solo; además sentía un pequeño temor de encontrar algo que la traumatizara de por vida. Realmente no se metería en eso.

Luego continuó limpiando la cocina, siguiendo con el baño, pasillo, comedor, y por último la sala de estar.

Sentía como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por lo tanto antes de continuar limpiando los cuadros decidió ir por un vaso de agua, el cual derramo accidentalmente sobre su camiseta luego de atragantarse, quedando completamente mojada. Estaba sola en casa, así que el andar con una playera mojada y apegada a su cuerpo no le causaba problemas. Sin duda era lo mejor.

Continuó con su trabajo, limpiando y escuchando su amada música lo más alto posible sin que nadie le llamara la atención ni la interrumpiera.

Ya terminado de limpiar, se lanzó al sillón conforme con su trabajo; su amada base estaba reluciente. Suspiró, percatándose de lo cansada que se encontraba, además de sudorosa. Decidió que se daría una refrescante ducha y luego vería televisión hasta altas horas de la noche, acompañada por algunos dulces y helados que había comprado el día anterior.

Sería perfecto y nadie podría arruinar su velada nocturna.

Estaba dispuesta a comenzar con sus planes cuando un pequeño ruido se escuchó a su alrededor. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente hacia la entrada principal, encontrando a un chico completamente inmóvil mientras observaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

_¿Por qué la suerte y tranquilidad nunca estaban de su lado?_

—Vaya, no creí que Danchou ocupara esa clase de ropa... kukuku~ —El rubio intentaba calmar su risa, sin dejar de acosarla con la mirada.

—¡¿P-pero que haces aquí idiota!? —Se levantó rápidamente del sillón, desamarrando el nudo en el costado de su camiseta aún empapada. —¡Deberías de estar en casa de los Kisaragi!

—Lo sé... —Se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa de centro, depositando una bolsa sobre ella. —Vine por algunas... cosas. —Sonrió, ahora acercándose más a ella.

Retrocedió inmediatamente mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ella.

—¡Bueno, ve por lo que buscas y lárgate de una vez! —Se cruzó de brazos intentando mantenerse seria. —Tengo planes para esta noche, y te agradecería que desocuparas este lugar.

—¿Eh, planes?, ¿acaso vendrá alguien a visitarte? —Alzó una ceja viéndola con curiosidad.

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió de inmediato algo sonrojada. —De todas formas no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ya veo... —Respondió sin más.

¿Estaba preocupado de que ella se viera con alguien más? No, la calor debía de estar afectando su mente, además de su estúpido sueño de la noche anterior que había logrado que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. ¿Por qué de todos sus amigos él debía de estar justamente allí?

—Bien, iré a darme un baño. —Se giró apartándose rápidamente de él. —Cuando salgas procura cerrar bien la puerta... y no ensucies nada, porque juró que te ocuparé como escoba para limpiar la mugre.

ஐ

Luego de un refrescante y placentero baño se dirigió a su cuarto. Buscó su típico atuendo, percatándose de que la mayoría de su ropa estaba lavada. Optó por una oscura camiseta y otros short hasta casi medio muslo.

Salió de su cuarto intentando escuchar algún ruido que indicara que el rubio aún estuviera allí, pero todo estaba completamente silencioso. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a salón sintiéndose victoriosa; la tranquilidad había vuelto a ella.

Su felicidad duró tan poco como la comida de Konoha al ver que el chico seguía allí, sentado en el sofá mientras que en sus manos tenía su ipod que accidentalmente olvido. Su mirada rápidamente fue correspondida por la de él mientras sacaba un audífono de su oído.

—No creí que te gustaran las canciones románticas Kido.~ —Rió levemente sin dejar de observarla.

—¡¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?! —Su enojo era evidente.

—Por si no lo sabes Danchou, este también es mi hogar. —Su voz sonó despreocupada.

_No, él no le arrebataría su amada tranquilidad._

—Kano, si lo que quieres es joderme la noche, créeme que no lo lograrás. —Apretó sus puños intentando reprimir su ira.

—Pero esa no es mi intención, solo quiero cuidar a mi pequeña y solitaria hermana.~ —Sonrió como un niño pequeño.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al instante mientras desviaba la mirada de él.

—S-sólo veré una película mientras como helado y dulces... es todo lo que haré, así que deja de preocuparte idiota. —Y así fue como la verdad se escapó de sus labios.

—¡Eso suena divertido! —Se levantó del sillón mientras buscaba algo dentro de la bolsa que él traía. —¡Y justamente he alquilado una película que me recomendó Ene-chan!, la pondré para que la veamos juntos, así que ve y trae algunos bocadillos.~

—¡Espera, no cambies mis planes! —Gritó enfurecida. —¡¿No se supone que organizaste una junta en la casa de Momo?!, ¡debes de ir con ellos!

—Avisaré de que no me siento muy bien y me quedaré en la base.~ —Se acercó al dvd mientras introducía un cd. —Kido, la película esta por comenzar así que apresúrate en traer el helado y los dulces.~

Y así fue como Kano mandó a la mierda su tranquilidad.

En sus manos traía el helado de vainilla, mientras que en la otra los dulces de chocolate que había comprado con Mary, azotándolos cuando los depositó en la mesa de centro completamente molesta.

—¡Cuidado Danchou, con tu fuerza podrías romper la mesa...! —Se calló inmediatamente cuando la mirada asesina de ella lo observó.

—No me molestes, o soy capaz de romperla con tu cabeza. —Se sentó en un extremo, percatándose de que sólo había traído una cuchara. —Ya regreso, olvidé algo.

Fue rápidamente a la cocina tomando otra pequeña cuchara. Al volver vio como todo estaba completamente oscuro, siendo la única fuerte de luz el televisor.

—¿Pero que...? —Se acercó peligrosamente al chico. —¿Qué pretendes?

—La luz encendida solo le quitará emoción a la película. —Se recostó luego de tomar su cuchara. —Vamos Kido, solo disfruta del ambiente.~

—Esta bien. —Dijo pesadamente, tomando el recipiente de helado en sus manos.

De pronto sintió como el rubio se acercó más a ella, quedando solo a unos centímetros de tocar sus hombros mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al instante.

—Yo también quiero helado.~ —Sonrió el chico luego de leer su mente, dirigiendo toda su atención al televisor.

Mordió su labio intentando controlar esas estúpidas sensaciones en su pecho debido a su cercanía, decidida a concentrarse solamente en la película hasta el final.

Pasaron varios minutos viendo las escenas en la televisión, tomando su atención por completo. Era una película misteriosa y un poco de su agrado. Sonrió al percatarse de que por lo menos estaba disfrutando aún estando el rubio a su lado.

Pero su poca felicidad se desvaneció de inmediato cuando un fuerte grito y un horroroso rostro se apoderó de la pantalla por completo, logrando que su cuerpo temblara del miedo. Se aferró a lo primero que encontró, hundiendo su rostro al instante. Luego de unos segundos sintió como unos cálidos brazos la atrajeron más.

—Cielos, no creí que te asustarías tanto...

Alzó la mirada, encontrando el rostro del rubio a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Las imágenes de su sueño anterior aparecieron en su mente sin lograr apartar sus ojos de él.

Su mirada fue correspondida de inmediato, mientras poco a poco él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. No logró reaccionar antes de que sus labios se fundieran con los del rubio tan apasionadamente que su pecho ardía. Involuntariamente permitió que la traviesa lengua del chico entrara en su boca. Era cálida, húmeda y con un ligero toque a vainilla.

_Todo eran tan maravillosamente delicioso._

Se separó de él luego de unos segundos, jadeando levemente.

—¿Sigues pensando que todo fue un sueño? —La cantarina voz del chico logró que volviera en si.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó sorprendida. —¿A qué te refieres-?

—Tsubomi, te conozco tan bien que sé perfectamente que crees que todo lo que sucedió anoche fue un sueño.~ —Sus felinos ojos la observaron con diversión.

—¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! —Su mente no lograba procesar lo dicho por el chico. —¿Cómo sabes...? ¿Fue real?, n-no es posible ya que desperté en mi habitación...

—Kukuku~, Kido eso fue porque tuve que cargarte a tu habitación ya que Seto me pidió que lo acompañara por un encargo así que él vendría esa mañana a despertarme, y créeme que si nos hubiera visto juntos de esa manera me hubiera hecho mil preguntas incómodas; ya sabes que es tan sobreprotector. —Sonrió despreocupado.

Aquella fue demasiada información para su confusa y adolorida mente.

—Entonces, realmente todo sucedió... —Susurró, sin reacción alguna.

—Así es... además llamé a Momo-chan en la mañana para que organizara una junta en su casa, sabiendo perfectamente que tu no aceptarías y así tenerte para mí esta noche. —La observó con una mirada de picardía.

—¡¿Q-qué mierda estas diciendo?! —Se exaltó al instante luego de volver en sí ante tales confesiones. —¡N-no bromees conmigo Kano!

—Kido, hoy no pude dejar de pensar en ti. —Se acercó lentamente a ella. —Y cuando me dijiste que tenías planes para esta noche que no me incumbían realmente me molesté, creí que alguien vendría a visitarte...

Maldición, ¿él era realmente Kano?, ¿cuándo aquel idiota había cambiado su actitud bromista a una seria? y por último, ¿¡desde cuándo era un romántico!? Su corazón palpitaba enloquecidamente, subiendo toda la sangre a sus mejillas. Temblaba levemente al observar esa mirada tan cálida sobre ella.

—Kano... —Desvió la mirada. —Ya esta bien, deja de bromear-...

—No estoy bromeando Kido. —Tomó su rostro, obligándola a observarlo. —Todo lo que dije anoche fue verdad...

Un silencio incómodo reinó por varios segundos, sin lograr que alguna frase saliera de sus labios.

—¡Maldición Kido, di algo! Es verdaderamente difícil para mí expresar lo que siento solo para que te quedes callad-...

Se lanzó sobre él en un nuevo y hermoso intento de estupidez, besándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Creí... que todo había sido un sueño... —Susurró sobre el oído del rubio luego de besarlo. —Y no puedo dejar de sentir estas molestas sensaciones cada vez que te veo... Estoy tan extrañamente feliz de que hayas planeado esto, no sabes cuanto te necesito...

Nunca en su vida había esperado oír aquella tímida y seductora voz saliendo de los labios de Kido, tan suplicante como un pequeño gatito rogando por caricias. Mordió su labio, disfrutando del delgado cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo sin lograr mover algún músculo.

Aquella mañana había planeado todo aquello para poder estar junto a Kido sin que nadie los molestara, o esa era su idea. Sintió la respiración de ella sobre su oído, logrando que pequeñas y deliciosas sensaciones se apoderaran de él.

—Kido... —Pero fue en vano ya que rápidamente fue callado por sus labios.

Poco a poco el pequeño beso de Kido se fue transformando en uno más apasionado, permitiendo que la lengua de su amiga entrara por primera vez en su cavidad bucal, recorriendo cada parte de su boca mientras dejaba un pequeño rastro de sabor a chocolate.

Pasó sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces por la delicada cintura de ella, apegándola más a su cuerpo. Un fuerte deseo se apoderó de él, aún más potente que el de la noche anterior notando al instante el por que; Kido no estaba siendo nada tímida. Al contrario, lo besaba con tanta intensidad, mientras sus manos jalaban algunos mechones de su cabello. Sintió un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior antes de ella se separa, sentándose sin temor alguno sobre aquella ya excitada parte de él.

—K-Kido espera... —Se exaltó al sentir aquel suave y blando peso de su trasero sobre su "amigo".

—Esta bien... —Una delicada voz parecida a un ronroneo salio de los labios de Kido. —¿N-no te gusta?

Su máscara cayó nuevamente al escuchar esa tímida y suplicante voz de la peliverde, revelando un gran sonrojo que se extendía por casi todo su rostro. No logró articular palabra alguna.

—Ya no quiero reprimir mis sentimientos por tí, no por ahora... —Vio como sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas. Realmente estaba dejando lo tsundere a un lado, dando paso a una tímida y a la vez seductora chica.

No lo pensó dos veces, lanzándose a los labios de su amada como un loco. La besó hasta que el aire dejó de habitar en sus pulmones, pero luego de volver a tomar algunas bocanadas de aire nuevamente fue tras los labios de ella. Los mordió y saboreo tantas veces logrando que su fuerte apetito por ella se incrementara el doble. Sus manos rápidamente se introdujeron dentro de su camiseta, acariciando desesperadamente su suave espalda.

—K-Kano... —Gimió levemente la peliverde en su boca, jalando levemente sus rubios cabellos.

Comenzó a besar su mejilla, bajando poco a poco con un camino de apasionados besos hasta su cuello, para luego comenzar a morderlo mientras succionaba. Las pequeñas manos de Kido lo abrazaron aún más, mientras escuchaba pequeños jadeos de su parte.

Se sintió tentado a bajar aún más para por fin poder lamer y chupar aquellos apetecibles y no tan pequeños pechos de su amada líder, pero decidió no hacer algo que la incomodara. No quería arruinar ese hermoso momento.

De pronto la mano de ella se posó sobre la suya, tomándola y depositándola cerca de uno de sus pechos, excitándolo el doble mientras su cabeza se llenaba de dudas; ¿acaso ella estaba dispuesta a hacer "eso" con él? Tragó fuerte, imaginando como sería hacerla suya. Sus movimientos se detuvieron instantáneamente, mientras la peliverde lo observó al instante algo asustada y nerviosa.

—¿Q-que sucede? —Preguntó con un pequeño tono de nerviosismo en su voz al ver como él no continuo acariciándola.

—Kido, si continuamos imagino que sabrás lo que ocurrirá... si no quieres no te obligaré. —Y bueno, luego debería de saciar aquella excitación el mismo y en su habitación.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, observándolo con una tímida y seductora mirada.

—Shuuya, por favor no te detengas. — Exclamó, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Luego de escuchar tales palabras, no se detendría por ninguna razón.

Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, tomando su mano y jalándola rápidamente al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

—Kano ¿d-donde vamos? —Preguntó nerviosamente.

No respondió al estar completamente sumergido en sus acalorados pensamientos.

Entraron a su habitación y rápidamente la arrojo sobre su cama. Se posiciono sobre ella sumergido en un mundo de deseo que solo su líder le producía.

—No sabes cuantas veces imaginé esto. —La observó con una oscura y salvaje mirada.

—¡Espera, ¿qué cosas imaginabas de mí-?! —La calló con un apasionado beso, saboreando su boca nuevamente.

Y allí comenzaban nuevamente aquellos exquisitos y descontrolados momentos saboreando sus dulces y adictivos labios, deseando besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y realmente él no se detendría esta vez.

Se separó de ella, subiendo al instante su camiseta hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Escuchó su jadeante voz.

Sin responder a su pregunta, sus labios comenzaron a besar el abdomen de la joven, deleitando su suave piel. Suspiró al sentir como la excitación volvía nuevamente a él, subiendo poco a poco mientras continuaba con húmedos besos hasta solo unos centímetros más abajo de aquellas dos cosas tan suaves y apetitosas que con tanto anhelo deseaba. Continúo besando y mordisqueando allí por unos minutos más, logrando que ella arquera su espalda levemente.

—K-Kano... aahh... —Gimió su nombre logrando que su casi nulo sentido común desapareciera.

Subió aún más su camiseta, quitándosela por fin. Observó el oscuro brasier con un hermoso encaje que cubrían aquellos pechos que no eran para nada pequeños, sintiendo al instante que estorba en su camino. Relamió sus labios, dejando de contener aquellas impulsivas ganas de lamerlos y escuchar más de esos excitantes gemidos de Kido.

Sin importarle nada quitó aquella provocativa prenda de su camino con algo de torpeza, logrando observar por fin sus hermosos y pálidos pechos, sintiendo al instante la necesidad de chupar y morder aquellos pezones rosas que resaltaban debido a la excitación que él le provocaba. Se acercó a rápidamente a uno de ellos antes de que Kido se arrepintiera de continuar con todo esto. Atrapó un duro pezón con sus labios, escuchando al instante como un pequeño gemido se escuchó en el ambiente siendo reprimido al instante por ella.

—Mmm... —Notó como ella intentaba callar sus gemidos, pero él no lo permitiría.

—Vamos Kido, quiero escucharte. —Se acercó tomando su rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos. —Si intentas reprimirte, entonces me veré obligado a lograr que no puedas contener tus gemidos...

Vio como sus oscuros ojos se abrían al escuchar sus palabras, regalándole una hermosa y excitante mirada suplicante. Dios, le encantaba ese lado suyo, tan sumiso y pervertido a la vez. Sabía que ella deseaba esto tanto como él, ya que si no fuera así hace bastante rato que lo habría mandado a volar de un puñetazo.

—No te d-detengas... —Susurró cerca de su oído, enviando un delicioso escalofrió por su estomago.

Amaba el oscuro lado pervertido de Kido.

Se acercó nuevamente y succionó con locura uno de sus suaves y redondos pechos, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con su duro pezón. Era tan blando y le enloquecía la sensación de tenerlo en su boca. Lo chupó fuertemente logrando escuchar un gemido de su amada, sonriendo victorioso. Rápidamente cambio a su compañero, lamiéndolo y realizando el mismo proceso que con el anterior. Se lamentó por no haber traído lo que había sobrado del helado de vainilla para dejar que se derritiera en los pechos de Kido y así tener que quitarlo con su lengua.

_Era un pervertido._

Sus traviesas manos comenzaron a bajar por su cintura hasta llegar a su trasero, el cuál apretó levemente sintiendo la necesidad de tocar aquella prohibida y oculta piel. Sin duda no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo más.

En un rápido movimiento realizado por la joven los papel se cambiaron; ahora ella estaba sobre él. Quedó embobado al ver su desnuda apariencia; era realmente hermosa, con su rostro sonrojado y su cabello cayendo desordenadamente hacia su lado izquierdo.

—Shuuya-kun... —Ronroneo la peliverde, observándolo con lujuria. —No es justo...

Ahora él creía que todo era un sueño sin lograr creer que Kido se comportara de esa manera, y aún menos que lo llamara "Shuuya-kun".

Las manos de ella se movieron con rapidez, arrebatando desesperadamente su camiseta y dejando su abdomen completamente desnudo. Ahora ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó con una excitada voz, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que jadeaba levemente.

—Esto... —Le respondió al momento en que se abrazó a su desnudo cuerpo.

Comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, mientras poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Sentía la suave piel de ella sobre la suya, además de que algunas veces lograba notar la presencia de aquellos duros pezones sobre su torso desnudo. Si ella continuaba torturándolo de esa forma, sin duda luego cobraría venganza.

La chica continuó bajando, depositando húmedos besos y lamiendo su piel hasta llegar un poco más arriba de "aquella" parte, sorprendiéndolo de inmediato al entender sus intenciones.

—¡K-Kido! —Intentó encontrar la forma de pararla, pero mano la mano de ella rozó la gran erección que se encontraba bajo sus pantalones.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas Shuuya. —Poco a poco fue abriendo con torpeza el cierre de su pantalón, quedando completamente inmóvil. —T-también quiero que disfrutes...

Sólo basto con que ella bajara levemente su boxer, para dejar completamente expuesta aquella parte tan privada para él. Sintió como las delicadas manos de Kido tomaron su erecto miembro mientras comenzaba a masajearlo de arriba a bajo. Jadeo levemente dándose por vencido ante ella, pero solo sería momentáneamente.

—Es... tan grande...

¡Pervertida, ella era una pervertida! ¡Incluso podría llegar a ser peor que él! Sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente tras lo dicho por la joven; pero aún así no la detendría para sacarle en cara todas las veces que lo llamó pervertido por solo algunos inofensivos comentarios de su imagen.

Un fuerte y delicioso escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo, percatándose del porque; ella estaba lamiendo su erección, chupándolo con fuerza. Mordió su labio, jadeando violentamente al sentir como otra exquisita sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, era malditamente delicioso. Lograba sentir la calidez de la lengua y boca de Tsubomi, mientras lo introducía lentamente para luego succionar violentamente la punta. Vio como ella lo metía nuevamente en su boca, disfrutando de sus pequeños gemidos.

Estaba enloqueciendo, deseando que ella lo introdujera más adentro de su boca. No podía soportarlo más, la necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba hacerla suya con desesperación.

Reunió fuerzas para lograr detenerla, comenzando a tocarla sin límites esta vez. La recostó nuevamente mientras comenzaba a quitar ese estorboso short, dejándola solamente con esas pequeñas bragas oscuras que luego quitó rápidamente, desnudándola completamente.

—S-Shuuya... —Gimió avergonzada, intentado cubrir aquella parte con sus piernas, pero no se lo permitiría.

La besó nuevamente, intentado tranquilizarla. Acaricio uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su pequeño "botón", viendo como comenzaba a retorcerse mientras jadeaba. Sus dedos se dirigieron a su pequeña entrada, introduciendo uno en aquel húmedo lugar, notando al instante lo estrecho que era. Por una parte imaginó entrar a ese pequeño lugar tan apretado y que le produciría tanta satisfacción, pero por el otro lado pensó en todo lo que le dolería a ella cuando le quitase su virginidad.

Bajó su pantalón hasta lograr quitárselo, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. No había vergüenza alguna, y menos sentimientos que no fuesen correspondidos. Era como un sueño tenerla entre sus brazos, jadeando y con tanto amor para entregarle.

Se acomodó en su entrada, notando el nerviosismo de ella.

—Seré delicado, lo prometo. —Intentó que su voz no temblara, entregándole algo de seguridad con sus palabras.

Poco a poco fue entrando en aquel angosto lugar, intentando controlar sus salvajes ganas de penetrarla al instante. Pequeñas quejas por parte de ella se alzaron.

—D-duele... —Observó como Kido cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Se detuvo, era verdaderamente un calvario para él no poder avanzar dentro de ella, pero no la lastimaría por ningún motivo.

—Esta b-bien, c-continua... —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su amada.

Obedeció al instante, logrando romper aquella barrera que interrumpía su paso a la vez que escuchaba un fuerte y doloroso quejido de Kido.

—K-kido... ¿estas bien? —Preguntó preocupado por ella.

Vio aquellos oscuros ojos con algunas lagrimas, sintiéndose un verdadero bastardo por herirla.

—Esta bien Shuuya, s- sólo e-espera un momento... —Sonrió cálidamente. —Esta bien, c-continúa.

Decidió que esta vez sería mas delicado, así que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en ella nuevamente, sintiendo como su interior era realmente cálido, suave y verdaderamente húmedo. Una sensación de placer se apoderó de él, pero se contendría lo que fuese posible para no lastimarla nuevamente.

_La amaba, y juntos alcanzarían el cielo._

Lo único que su cuerpo era capaz de percibir eran dos cosas; la dolorosa y exquisita sensación que le regalaba su amado, y la respiración acelerada de él sobre su rostro. Estaban tan cerca, sobrepasando cada límite de hermanos que los detenía de amarse el uno al otro. Lo amaba, y por esta noche había prometido dejar su orgullo y entregarse a él.

Sonrió al notar cómo él intentaba contenerse para no causarle más dolor, percatándose de lo considerado que podría llegar a ser.

Poco a poco comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, logrando que ese molesto ardor comenzara a desaparecer siendo reemplazado por una deliciosa sensación que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Su garganta poco a poco se llenó de pequeños gemidos que fueron aumentando cada vez más.

—S-Shuuya... aah-... —Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el calor entre ambos aumentaba.

—Q-quiero oírte más Tsubomi, p-por favor... —Vio la suplicante y lujuriosa mirada que ella tanto amaba a solo centímetros de su rostro.

No fueron necesarias tales suplicas, ya que un verdadero placer comenzaba a alojarse en su interior producto de las ya fuertes embestidas de Kano. Lo besó luego de atraerlo a ella mientras su lengua se mezclaba con la de él.

Otra fuerte embestida en su interior aumento esa exquisita y desesperante sensación en su cuerpo.

—¡Aah... S-Shuuya n-no pares! —Suplicó con deseo sin lograr detener sus ya enloquecidos gemidos.

Los húmedos labios de él la besaron nuevamente sin dejar de penetrarla con más euforia.

—Mierda... oh cielos estas t-tan apretada... —Gimió el rubio sobre sus labios.

Aquellas palabras la hubieran molestado en su momento, pero ahora solo hicieron que ella se excitara el doble.

Abrazó aun más fuerte sus piernas a las caderas del rubio, logrando así una penetración más profunda. Ambos gimieron, mientras que ella sentía que pronto llegaría a su límite.

—T-te amo... —Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. — Te amo S-Shuuya...aahh...

Él la beso nuevamente sin detener su ritmo.

—T-tambien te amo... —Aumentó desesperadamente sus movimientos dentro de ella.

—No p-puedo más... —Susurró, completamente extasiada por esa sensación placentera que ahora poseía todo su cuerpo y mente.

Clavó sus uñas a la espalda del chico, apegándolo más a ella. Poco a poco una brutal y fuerte oleada de placer atravesó todo su cuerpo, logrando que se olvidase de todo a su alrededor, a excepción del nombre de su amado, el cuál grito con todas sus fuerzas. Al instante escuchó la grave voz del rubio quien gimió de una manera repleta de placer, observando como su rostro y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sudor.

Lo que ella había sentido fue como tocar el cielo; algo maravillosamente delicioso. Sintió como a la esencia de él salía lentamente desde su interior.

El cuerpo del joven se recostó en su pecho tan agotado y jadeante como ella.

Luego de varios minutos intentado recuperarse de aquel gran orgasmo, escuchó la preocupada voz del rubio.

—Kido, no te asustes, p-pero estoy algo manchado con sangre... —Y no era solo él, sus sabanas también lo estaban.

—Es porque soy virgen... o lo era. —Respondió imaginando que mañana mismo debería de lavar aquellas rojas evidencias. —¿Acaso no es obvio que las chicas vírgenes sangran?

—¿Eh? ¿Como iría a saberlo? Jamás había estado con una chic-... —Se calló de golpe.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso él era...? ¡Pero que estupideces estaba pensando! Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que si ese fuese el caso, ella le había quitado su virginidad al igual que él.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para luego bostezar y sentir como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

—Estoy cansada... —Susurró cerrando levemente sus ojos.

—Pero si yo fui el único que se movió... ¡esta bien, n-no me pegues! —Era un idiota y se merecía ese y muchos golpes más por decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

—¡No me molestes! —Gritó enfadada.

—Pero Kido, ¿me dices eso después de todo lo que hicimos? —Vio como el rubio hacia un pequeño puchero.

Era tan adorable cuando quería serlo. Se acercó a él, recostándose en su pecho no sin antes besarlo tímidamente.

—Mañana llegarán todos... y deberemos de actuar para que no descubran lo de hoy. —Sabía que aquella era su triste realidad, mañana volverían a ser los hermanos e integrante del Mekakushi-Dan.

—No necesariamente, ya todos sospechan de tu amor por mí... ¡Esta bien, esta bien no me pegues!, sobre mi amor masoquista por tí. —Él era tan estúpido y gracioso. —Además ahora eres mi novia y no tenemos que ocultar eso...

—¡¿T-tú novia?! —Podía recordar todo lo que hicieron juntos unos momentos atrás, pero al escuchar aquello sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente.

—Claro, eres mi novia Tsubomi-chan.~ —Sonrió. —Y yo soy tu novio... Nee Kido, ¿podrías volver a decir "Shuuya-kun"?

Su mirada asesina se activo de inmediato, enviando un escalofrió por el cuerpo desnudo del rubio.

—¡Idiota! —Lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar nuevamente al suelo de la habitación.

ஐ

_Luego de que ambos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras la noche comenzaba a avanzar, el sueño se apoderó de los dos. _

_El enamorado chico observó con atención a su amada novia hasta que ella cayó a los brazos de morfeo. La estrechó en sus brazos, decidido a protegerla nuevamente de la oscuridad de aquella noche. Sonrió al percatarse del gran giró que había dado su vida, ya que ahora él podría amar sin problemas a la líder de su querida agrupación._

_Ella suspiró para sus adentros, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de su amado sobre la suya, mientras la abrazaba. Sin temor alguno se lazó al mundo de los sueños, completamente segura de que esa tierna y cálida mirada felina que tanto amaba la seguiría a donde ella fuese._

_Y así fue, y así seguiría siendo cada día de su vida junto a él._

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué Kido siempre debe de ser solamente sumisa? ¡No señores, sé que en su interior puede llegar a ser una pervertida!<em>

_Y si haz llegado hasta acá, ¡felicitaciones! Realmente quería dividir el capítulo en dos, pero luego no me convencí y resultó esto. (Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, estoy algo cansada ahora mismo para corregir por segunda vez ya que son las 4:16 am en mi país u-u, luego lo arreglaré.)_

_Oh, y aprovecho de agradecer los lindos reviews que me han llegado en "KagerouCircus!", ¡y a todos los que leen mis historias! Les mando un corazón :3_

_Aprovecho de decir que pronto se vendrá el segundo capítulo de "Restaurante Maid" y luego de eso un one-shot de mi segunda pareja favorita, (no estoy segura si es HaruTaka o SetoMary, ambas son tan hermosas) p-pero será alguna de ellas dos._

_¡Muchas, pero muuchas gracias por leer! :'3_


End file.
